The Fallen Angel
by master.solomon
Summary: One shot short story about death of one of my favorite Meldy Arts chracter.


Short Story.

A queit nights on the Ghost is not something what happens often, so when it comes the entire ship is quiet and the on;y noises are the sounds of machines and enginees that navigate the ship across the hyperspace ways.

In those rare moments of peace the entire crew goes to their cabines for such needed peace and sleep. The hyperspace travels are the only moments when they do not have to worry about possible ambuses or outside attack so everyone were in a deep and strong sleep. So deep that it was almost impossible to wake them up. Or so they thought.

**'AAAAAIEEEE**!'

The scream was high pitched and traveled across the ship in a second. It moved pass corridors and doors like someone was having their skin slowly peeled off their flesh.

Almost in an instant, everyone woke up, jumped out of their beds and grabbed their closes weapons they always kept close in the quicest succestion possible. When they leave their rooms the screaming doesn't stop. They hear it loud and clear, and it's source comes from one room they never expected. Rona's room.

Noone bothered to ask questions or knock, they pushed the doors wide open and jumped into Rona's room. To their suprise when their entered the room, they noticed that everything around them was flying, or rather floating in the air, and there was no enemies or intruders in the room. There was only Rona, screaming and crying her lungs our on the floor.

The sigh of Rona crying was so unusuall that everyone freezed like they have seen a ghost. Over the years Rona have cried openly once maybe twiceand was always trying to hide it. But now. Now she wasn't hiding anything. And that scared everyone.

Sabine was the first one to push everyone aside and knee next to Rona. She hugged her the best she could and started to ask to her softly what happened.

'She is dead...She is dead...she is dead...' It was alll what Rona was saying between the eruptions or tears and sobs. Over and over sgaint she kept saying those three words and noone knew what was she refering to.

Next moring have arrived slowly. Rona haven't stopped crying for hours and even when she finally gave out and fell asleep, tears were still running down her cheeks like rivers. Nobody slept anyone, they were all asking themselves what Rona meant and who she was refering to. They got their answer from Hera who have called them few moments after Rona fell asleep.

Sabine and Mira stayed with Rona for a few hours to make sure that she won't wake up again. When they left the room they have noticed that everyone on the ship were sad, to the point that Johan and Hellina were on the very edge of crying. But the casue of their sadness was not Rona's sudden explosion of emotions. It was something different. Something much worse.

'What happened?' Sabine asked Ezra who was waiting for her in the dining room. He have prepared breakfast for both Sabine and Mira, and everyone else too, but nobody have even touched the food. Sabine knew it was meaning that something terrible has happened, but she never expected this what Ezra was going to tell her.

'I talked with Hera. She told me that...Mihak squadron was decimated in their last fight with the First Order.' Ezra explained, slowly and quietly, like his voice was about to crack and eyes burt in tears.

The war with the First Order have started almost a year ago. During this fights the Resistance have lost most of their territory and half of their forces, the ones who survived started the guerilla warfare like in the old times. Spread across entire galaxy, they all fought against the endless armies of the Siths.

Mihak have become a commander of an X-wing squadron, she was one of the best pilots in the entire Resistance fleet, becuase of that she was often being send to many places in the galaxy. Her last mission was on the easter front of the galaxy. There was entire galaxy, thousands of planets between her and Rona, but she still felt it.

They shared a bond in the Force. A very strong one. So strong that breaking it could mean one thing and one thing only. Death.

Nobody asked if she was sure. They knew she was. Hera and Sabine have mobilized all the forces they could to find Mihak and bring her back home. They have been searching the entire galaxy for days.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, but they couldn't find her.

Soon they decided that they should say their final farewalls. The war made it difficult to do anything but they have managed to orgize a small ceremony for family and friends. They decided to do it on Lothal. Their home.

The ceremony was modest and elegant. The war made it difficult for everyone to arrive but they somehow made it. Everyoen who knew Mihak have come to Lothal to say goodbye to a very wonderful girl. Entire clan Wren was there,Kanan and entire Syndulla family, Hondo, Fen Rau with his protectors, Mandalor Bo Katana with her Death Watch, Kori with his sister aunt and parents., Kragruk with his sister and half of the Nigh Brothers. Hellina with her parents. And ofcource Mr and Mrs Coen.

Rona was the person who told them the news. They took it especially hard. The greatest tragedy for parent is to outlive their child. No parent should have to bury their child. If it was not for the Bridgers they could never have strenght to come to the funeral themself.

What hurted them most was this that they had nothing to bury. There was nothing what they had left after their daughter left their house to serve in the Resistance fleet. They had nothing to remember her by.

The ceremony was about to start. Governon Ryder let Brigers to organize the funeral on the town hall of Lothal city. Ezra was the one who decided to have the honor of saying the last speech. He was dressed in black, in dark Master Jedi robe with dark brown hood hanging on his arms.

''Today. We are saying our final words to a very wonderful young woman I have had an honor to watch growing. It is never easy. But we must remember, that death is a part of life. We must remebr that sooner or later we all will join her in the Force. So. Instead of saying Farewall, lets just say, Lets meet meet again someday.' The speech Ezra prepared was short and hear warming. Ezra did his best to remind everyone that Mihak will stay with them, if not in the Force, then in their hearts.

It made some people feel better, Mihak parents for one, but others were not so sure about it. People who were not believing in the Force, but hoped he was right. After the speech everyone went to a hall where there was a mean prepared. People eat, drink, and were telling happy stories their remeber about Mihak.

'Looks like everyone is here.' Ezra said to Sabine while they took break from talking to everyone. Sabine was dressed in a dark dress with long sleeves and dyed her hair dark grey specially for this ceremony. Like Mira and Johan she was not spending too much time in groups and stayed close to the walls thinking.

'There are still some people missing.' Sabine commented watching people in the hall. Even thought a lot of people have arrived, there were some who couldn't make it. Leia was so busy that she barely had time to send a messange, Lando was the force only knows where, Luke was hiding, Chewbacca was with Rey, Finn and others. But Sabine was not having them on her mind. Ezra knew what she meant and who she was expecting to arrive.

'You think we will come?' Ezra asked sceptical. Sabine was rarely wrong, but in this case he was afraid that she could have been wrong now.

'I know he will.' Sabine explainedm deadly sure about it. She knew that he would come. There is nothing in this galaxy that could stop him from coming here.

And she was right. Not too long after that some new people have come to the town's hall. Strangers that most of people inside have not seen before. All dressed in black and were being followed by an floating casket.

For a moment the hearts of everyone in the hall stopped. The casket was dark blue and made of the most expensive materials possible. The casket was fully automatican and did not required to be pulled or pushed. The casket was open so everyone could see what was inside.

The inside of the casket was covered in a snow white soft trim. The entire inside of the casket was filled with the most beautiful flowers money can buy from all across the galaxy, some of them even seemed to be alive. And in the center of the flowers was lying a beautiful young, light brow haired woman, with pink lips, creamy skin and strong fit figure, dressed in deep blue dress, with silver decorations that looked like stars on night's sky. And around her neck was resting an expensive neclage, with a cyber crystal, resting on her breast, shining like center of a galaxy in the abyss of space.

The casket moved to the far end of the hall, next to the place where Ezra have told his speech, where it should be. Everyone gathered around it to look at the woman inside. The closer they stood, the more beatufil she was looking. The bruises and the cuts on her face were cometically covered so they were almost imposssible to notice but they still were there.

Everyone were on the edge of tears when they saw the casket from a distance, but now when they stood next to it, and looked at her, nobody cared anyone to top their tears. Mr and Mrs Coen were trying to keep it together, but they couldn't hold it. Mrs Coen had to let it all out, to look at her child one more time, to touch her face once more, to make sure she won't ever forget her.

While Mrs Coen was crying next to ther daughter's body with all women in the room who were trying to calm, Mr Coen was behind them with other men who were sobbing quietly. He turned around to see who did this. To see who brought his little girl back to him.

When he turned around. He saw a very fit looking young man, all dressed in expensive black suit, his dark red hair were shortly cut in elegant fasion. His face was showing numerous emotions, all of them sad and paintful, and he was carrying something in his hands wrapped in white, soft material.

The young man walked closer to Mr Coen and stood in front of him so he could look him in the face.

'I found her before she left this world. She asked me to give you this Sir.' The young man explained politely, remobing the cover from the thing he was carring in his arms.

The thing he gave him was an old, used, and beaten up helmet of an X-wing pilot with a pink picture of lothal cat's head on the side. It wasn't just a helmet. It was her helmet. The helmet she was using her entire left, the helmet she got from her father. He gave him Mihak's helmet.

Mr Coen froze for a moment. His face showed that he went thought many emotions in very short time. His hands were shaking and his face tensed, but he somehow managed to take the helmet back from the boy who offered it.

'Thank you. But...Who are you?' Mr Coen asked, weakly, his voice shaking and eyes full of tears.

For a second everyone around them jumped in shock. Ezra looked at Kori, Johan, Khai, Krag, and Dag with questioning look but they all were just as shocked as he was. Noone of them thought that Mihak never told her parents about her, Rona's and Race's complicated relationship they had over past few years. It wasn't the happiest or easiest relationship in the history of the galaxy, but at the very least they were friends that cared very deeply for each other, so much that it was beyong being just friends.

'I was...I am...Your daugher was...Very improtant to me.' Race was just as shocked as everyone else. He wanted to explain everything, but it was no use. It was too early for him, for everyeone to open those wounds. His voice was low and crasking, like he was about to cry, and it made it obvious that he was telling the truth.

Mr Coen thanked him for everything and went back to his wife and daughter while Race joined other boys and watched the Coen family. Ezra looked at Sabine who was in a group next to him. His eyes were asking a question Sabine couldn't answer. So he looked at Rona.

Rona appered to be hypnotized. Ezra wasn't sure if she even know where she was or who jsut arrived, she was paying her entire attention to the casket and Mihak inside. She have not taken her eyes off her even since the caster was brought to the hall. And she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Finally they had t ofinish the ceremony. They buried the casket on a hill close to the city where the sun always shine and the wind always blow. Her favorite hill. Hill she used to play on with Rona and other kids when they were still young.

After the ceremony everyoen was slowly leaving, there was still war going on to be won. Mandalorians and quest from other worlds had to leave first. Others, family and friends, stayed longer but they too had to go. Some people stayed next to the grave for hours, but when the sun was low on the sky, only two people were still standing there. The two people who probably suffered most of them all and cared about Mihak more than anyone else.

They were standing side by side to each other, not saying a single world, like they have been doing it for years now. If Mihak was still with them she would punch them and make them talk, or at least say 'Hi' to each other like a good friends they were. But Mihak wasn't there anymore to do it.

'How?' Rona asked. For the first time today, she have opened her mouth to talk to somebody. She haven't even looked at Race today yet but she knew that he was there.

'Crased into rocks. Waited for help. But I arived too late.' Race explained, with his voice for once strong and steady, but full of sadness and guilt. He arrived in moment when it was too late to safe Mihak life, but still not too late to listen to her last words. It was the worst possible moment for him to arrive.

'Did...did she say something?' Rona asked again, her voice slowly getting weaker and weaker. Like every sound she made was adding another ton of despair onto her shoulders.

'She wanted to give you this.' Race said while pull out from his pocket a small data pad and give it to Rona.

The pad was showing a picture of Rona nad Mihak. Mihak was hugging Rona from a side and pushing her cheek against Rona's face, laughting, while Rona was standing still with her arms crossed and eyes rolling, but she was having a small, amused smile on her face.

Rona remember this photo and the day it was taken. It was the day they were going to separate. Rona was going to lead her own troops of ground forces when Mihak was made a commander of her first X-Wing squadron. That day was when they started to working away from each other for the first time. They knew that they were not going to see each other for a long time.

That day they did nothing but fooled around. They eat, drink, played, laughted, singed, danced, pranked half of the base, and raced across the planet everything that was considered fun. At the end of the day, they decided to take a photo to remember this day. She and Mihak were in the picture, but Race was the one who took it. And it made it even more special. Becasue it was the only time he didn't want to be a part of the picture.

The photo awaken new emotions in Rona. New emotions and memories. All of them happy and joyful. Every memory she had with Mihak, every last one of them awaken in her mind and repeated once more. And even thought those were happy memories, Rona couldn't stop her tears.

'I...I should have been there...I should have been with her...I should have done something...' It was all what Rona was saying, she kept repeating those words like a mantra over and over again while trying to wipe her tears out, but the more she tried to calm down, the louder she was starting to cry.

'No. You did nothing wrong. If you were there you would die too, given how much you suck at flying.' Race said, trying to make her feel better, to make her smile It didn't work, it only made her crying worse. Rona covered her face with her hands and fell down on her knees.

'You couldn't save her. If you were there you would die too. I could save her if I was there,I could protect her. Don't blame yourself, if you have to blame someone blame me.' Race fell onto his knees next to Rona and hugged. The longer he was talking the louder she seemed to cry.

She knew that he was right. She couldn't save her but he could. She was a terrible pilot, while he was the best pilot in the entire galaxy. And if not the best then the fastest for sure. Always reckless and hyped on speed, he could have made a difference in that battle. If he only was there.

They stayed over Mihak's grave untill the nightfall crying together. Rona cried loudly, like never before in her entire life, while Race was quietly sobbing, shushing and telling Rona that everything will be fine, even thought he didn't believe in it.

For the next two days they stayed close to each other. Rona locked herself in her room and cried all day and Race was the one who was helping her. Everyone wanted to help them, but they didn't know how They have never seen them like this, and barerly could regonize them. Rona, who usually never showed any emotions or fears was now an emotional wreck, while Race, the joyful and chatty player who never took anything seriously, now barerly talked and wasn't seeing anyone.

But that couldn't go for much longer. Sooner or later they knew that everyone would have to return to thier rutine, and knew that Race would have to leave to whatever he was going to, they just didn't know how soon.

Race was trying to leave the second night after his arrival, at night when everybody was did that on purpose, at the time when he knew nobody would stop him. Or at least that's what he thought.

He was about to leavethe Ghost's ramp when he noticed that someone was blocking his way out. The only person who could predict when and how he was going to leave. Sabine.

'You are leaving?' Sabine asked, but it wasn't really a question, rather, stating a fact.

She could see that he was leaving them, he had all his things with him and have chosen the only hour when nobody could stop him. Race didn't answer that. There was no point to do it. He just stood here, looking at Sabine, and waiting for what she was going to do next.

' I wanted to thank you. For everything you did.' Sabine said, honestly and warmly. She meant all of it, she cannot imagine what could happen to Rona if he wasn't here for the past few days. In those long and sad days she could not even recognize her own daughter who needed help. And still need, that's why she came here.

'I did nothing. Absolutely nothing.' Race answered coldly. Like he wasn't himself, like the entire happines and joy have left him, his voice was menacing and dark, nothing like voice of a boy who stolen her blasters so many years ago.

'Malcolm. What happened to you?' Sabine asked, worried about the boy she couldn't recognize anymore. In the past few days everyone focused on Rona, who took the lost of Mihak worse than anyone else, but Sabine remembred that Mihak was close to Race too.

'I have to go. Say goodbye to everyone for me.' Race said ignoring the question and trying to walk pass Sabine. But she blocaked his way.

'At least tell her you are leaving.' It was something that Sabine knew was going to happen. He was going to leave without saying goodbye to anyone, even Mihak. It have happened before, and Sabine refused to let that happen again.

'Why? She never wanted me here.' Race asked, his voice steady and cold like ice. It was what he heard from Rona the last time they saw each other. They both have said many awful thing to each other that day, but that was the only thing he kept in his mind.

'That's A load of drutash castings and you know it.' Sabine alsmost yelled at Race for even saing something like that. She have stopped him with her hand and wanted to put some sense into his skull. But it wasn't something she could just do. Sabine knew that it was something they need to work out on their own, so she let him go.

'If you leave now, if you won't say anything. She will never forgive you. Ever.' Sabine explained Race what she thought was going to happen.

She knows what happened and she knows those kids, she knows that they were not on the best terms and that they were fighting more times than anyone else on this ship. But she knows that they still are friends, and care about themselves deeply. And she knows that if he will leave now, it all will lost any meaning.

For a moment Sabine thought that she got to him. She saw Race's face change and his eyes fell down to the floor. For a moment, he hesitated and stood still. Sabine thought he was going to change his mind, that he will do the right thing to do.

'Maybe it's for the best.' Race said coldly and walked pass Sabine while she was in shock after hearing his answer.

Sabine have expected many things to happen, but this wasn't one of them. She was never ever thought that he would simply, give up. Run away from the problem. Sabine turned around and watched him walking toward his ship, she hoped that he will change his mind, turn around and go back to the Ghost. But he didn't, he just kept walking forwards. Never looking back.

Sabine was standing there until she couldn't see Race anymore on the horizon. When it happened the sun was already up and the sunset was shining into her eyes. There was no more point waiting, so she walked back into the Ghost and asked helself, how was she going to tell it to Rona.

Sabine walked thought the corridors of the Ghost as slow as she could. Everyone was already up and were doing their usuall things, she didn't have to tell them that Malcolm have left, they noticed it themselves, or saw it on her face.

Soon she was standing before door to Rona's room. She waited for a few second to gather as much of willpower as she could and entered the room. The room was no different than before everything, it was still the same, but somehow felt colder, darker, sadder.

Sabine walked closer to the bed where Rona was still lying on. She wasn't asleep, she was just laying there, she wasn't even crying anymore,and wasn't looking depresed, like she have used all the sadness she ever had.

'Hey sweetie. How you feel.' Sabine asked. She sat on the bed next to Rona and gently touched her leg, shaking it a bit and giving a small and warm smile to Rona.

'Fine' Rona answered simply and in her usual fashion, without any changes, even her voice was back to normal and her face dry from all the tears, like she never have cried.

''That's good...There is something I have to tell you. Malcolm...He left last night.' Sabine hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was a good time to tell it. Rona finally stopped crying, and now she comes here to tell her that her second closest...Well...Now the closest friend she has. Left them without a word.

'I know.' Rona said, again, the same as she always says things, without any excitement or sadness, but in steady calm voice, like it was a normal thing to do.

'You know? How?'' Sabine asked suprised and confused. Rona have not left her room for past two days and have not talked to anyone, she could not know about Race's leaving.

'I felt it.' Rona explained, suprising Sabine even more. But what she did next was a whole new level of suprising. Rona slowly raised up from the bed and stoop next to shocked and paralyzed Sabine and left her room.

Rona walked thought the corridors of the Ghosts like she always have been doing. Everyone were shocked and suprised to see her walking around like nothing have happened. She walked to the dinning room where she sat down on her regular place and started to eat breakfast.

Everyone were staring at her and not believing their eyes, Rona was active perfectly normal, she even eat breakfast even thought it was Mira's turn to cook them so they were half good at best. Rona was looking like she was back to normal, but she wasn't. Not now.

She was now full of sadness, anger, and hate. She hated the First Order for starting the war, she hated them for killing Mihak. She also hated Race. She hated him for stepping between her and Mihak, she hated him for leaving them in the first place, she hated him for not being there when they needed him the most. But for most, she hated him for never saying goodbye.

The End.

Authors note.

There is a specific kind of authors that have one thing and one thing only in common. They love the love traingles. They makes them giggle like little creppy girl and makes their dicks get hard and when a member of the triangle is supposed to die they can spend entire days and nights writing a single story. And, sadly to admit, I am one of those crazy perverts. At least I admit it. Anyway. I remember reading in Meldy Arts comments/post that Mihak was suppose to die somehow but never saw any art or read any story about it. So. Being the nice asshole I am, I decided that I should start my new life in my new place by writing this story. (The real reason why I did this is becasue I got dumped and was sad and wanted to write something sad).


End file.
